Curtain
by Sabaku No Gaa-chan
Summary: —Así es. Soy yo. ¡Yo soy Sasori! —gritó el pelirrojo, sin nada más que perder. Estaba exponiéndose tal cual era, con la voz masculina y su manzana de Adán temblándole en la garganta. La expresión de Itachi, más allá de la sorpresa, mostraba decepción… desagrado. Fue ahí cuando Sasori entendió que nunca tendría el amor del moreno, pues él siempre esperaría a una mujer.
1. Chapter 1

Después de tanto, he vuelto con algo para una de mis OTP :3

 **No será un long-fic, pero tendrá al menos tres capítulos, depende de cómo se desarrolle la historia en mi mente :D**

Sí, surgió en honor al pasado 8 de noviembre, el cual parece que suceció hace un milenio xD

 **¡IMPORTANTE!** Debo agradcer a mi beta, mi maestra, mi sempai, ¡MARY-SAMA! (TheLoveIsArt) Por apoyarme con sus conocimientos que sin duda, son infinitos :3

* * *

 **~CURTAIN~**

 **(ItaSaso)**

* * *

 **[1]**

 **Vana ilusión**

* * *

Teniéndolo frente a él, con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas y pequeñas arrugas de dolor en el puente de su nariz, Sasori se sintió la persona más miserable del mundo. Era incapaz de tocarlo, y no podía arriesgarse a hablar con él debido al temor a exponer su identidad. Su cuerpo se esforzaba horrores por contenerse de Itachi, y se insultaba repetidamente porque lo daría todo, incluso la vida, con tal de ser una mujer en ese momento.

—Pensarás que soy ridículo, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Itachi, su voz grave inmersa en sollozos y una expresión de lástima por sí mismo. Tenía el puño cerrado sobre el celular, ejerciendo presión—.Realmente lo merezco. Yo tendría que haber notado mis errores … debí esforzarme por ser un mejor novio.

Y él quería gritar _"¡lo eres, claro que lo eres! Eres mucho más de lo que ella se merece ahora…"._ Pero no debía. En cambio, pensaba cómo podía existir una persona como Uchiha Itachi, quien amaba ingenuamente y, al parecer, cuando salía lastimado prefería pensar que él le había fallado a los demás.

¿Cómo había terminado en esa situación? Metido en una gran botarga de Chococat frente al corazón roto de un chico del cual nunca debió enamorarse.

Bien, lo cierto es que él estaba muy perfectamente hasta que Uchiha Itachi, ataviado con un elegante traje negro con y corbata roja, se cruzó por su vida. La primera vez que lo vio fue en la ceremonia de bienvenida en la Universidad: Sasori acababa de mudarse con su abuela a la cuidad, luego de vivir toda su vida en la gran mansión de sus padres en Suna, donde eran dueños de un reconocido viñedo. Él había ingresado a la carrera de Artes, donde estudiaba la belleza trasladada al papel. Nada más ver a Itachi, éste se transformó para Sasori en la mayor expresión artística, pues el joven lucía tan atractivo como Lucifer, el ángel más hermoso de todos.

Itachi parecía el tipo de chico que cualquier mujer quisiera tener por novio: estudiaba para ser veterinario, era amable hasta con las moscas, apuesto y caballeroso. Sasori tenía oportunidad de contemplarlo ocasionalmente, cuando lo encontraba sentado sobre las escaleras de la biblioteca mientras leía y comía dangos. Sin embargo, todo aquel bobo enamoramiento recibió un fuerte disparo de humo tóxico una tarde, cuando vio a Itachi sentado junto a una fuente del campus, sonriendo tiernamente, mientras rodeaba con suavidad la cintura de una delicada muchacha de pelo largo y un lunar en el rabillo del ojo, a quien Itachi miraba con un sentimiento en los ojos que no podía adquirir otro nombre más que amor.

Esa misma tarde, lo había comentado con Deidara.

—Se llama Izumi, hum—dijo Deidara—. También va para veterinaria. Hidan y Kakuzu dicen que es una matadita, pero buen partido para llevársela a la cama.

—Ah, ¿sí? —Contestó Sasori, usando el tono de voz que hacía cuando algo no le importaba. Sin embargo, estaba claro que se mentía a sí mismo—. Pues es linda. Y parece que ya no necesita ser el partido de nadie más.

— ¿Celoso, _danna_? —Era obvio que tampoco había engañado a Deidara, quien echó sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza e hizo su típica expresión de _"¿Con quién crees que estás hablando, Sasori?"._ Ambos estaban sentados en el pasto de una de las áreas verdes más amplias del campus—. ¿Deberíamos planear algo para acabar con esa relación?

—Estás loco, Deidara —dijo Sasori, desviando la atención de la pareja afectuosa—. No quiero que terminen. ¿Para qué? A…—hizo una pausa y tuvo que tragar saliva antes de proseguir, pues su garganta temblaba cada vez que intentaba mencionar el nombre del moreno—, a él no le gustan los chicos y… además, se ve muy feliz con ella.

— ¿Sabes? Yo pienso que uno no puede llamarse completamente heterosexual hasta experimentar del otro lado y darse cuenta que no te gusta, hum. Así me pasó: mi cuerpo se derrite cada que huelo el perfume de Madara.

Sasori soltó una risita sarcástica.

—Pero tú no puedes compararte con él, mocoso—se quedó callado por un momento y luego se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué más da? Es una idiotez de mi parte fijarme en un chico hetero; he vivido veintitrés años sin tenerlo en mi vida, viviré el resto de mis días de la misma manera. Hay muchas personas en el mundo, otros chicos en los que me puedo fijar.

Sasori creía poder lidiar con eso. Jamás había planeado tener una relación, ¡mucho menos con un hombre que a leguas era heterosexual! Además, sus sentimientos por Itachi no eran nada más que un enamoramiento destinado a morir … al menos, se habría llegado a convencer a sí mismo de ello, pero esa chiquilla terminó por echarlo todo a perder.

Evidentemente, los chismes sonaban en todas partes. Sasori habría ignorado el siguiente de no ser porque escuchó el nombre de _él_ en la conversación.

— _¡Sí! ¡Sí, en su aniversario! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Debe estar loca!_

— _Pero, ¿cómo fue?_

— _Al parecer, ella le rechazó el ramo de rosas y le dijo que se había enamorado de otra persona._

— _Diablos, esa chica debe tener hueca la cabeza. ¿Qué mujer abandonaría a Itachi?_

— _Lo sé, el pobre está devastado. De cualquier forma, veamos el lado bueno, está soltero y seguramente buscando consuelo, ¡no hay que desaprovechar la oportunidad!_

¿Qué tipo de persona sería Sasori si se creía un rumor que escuchó de unas chicas con quienes nunca en su vida había hablado? ¿Qué sabían ellas de la relación de Itachi e Izumi? ¿Y qué demonios tenía que ver eso con él, cuando nunca había sido objeto de la mirada de Itachi?

Sasori únicamente era realista. Sin embargo, los hilos del universo se alinearon para que, una noche después, mientras Sasori terminaba su jornada de medio tiempo usando una botarga de Chococat en un local de Sanrio, se topara con el joven más guapo del mundo hundido en un mar de lágrimas que luchaba por controlar.

" _Aléjate, ¡aléjate, Sasori!"_ se gritó mentalmente, aún dentro del disfraz del gatito. El sol se estaba ocultando y ya era hora de cerrar la tienda, así que se adentró hacia el local, disponiéndose a sacar la cabeza del disfraz. Fue cuando se dio cuenta: no era Akasuna no Sasori, sino Chococat, y si se acercaba a Itachi, él jamás reconocería al pelirrojo que trataría de animarlo, sino a un famoso gatito adorable, ¿verdad? Eso no sería muy extraño, y es que la botarga quizá le daría a Sasori la única oportunidad en su vida de estar cerca del moreno.

Así que no lo pensó mucho. Probablemente su corazón le había cerrado la boca a su cerebro, por si se le ocurría cambiar de opinión. Se acercó al mostrador, donde Komushi, su compañero de trabajo, había dejado una ración de dangos sin tocar (al parecer, creyó que después de cuatro órdenes, todavía aguantaría otra).

Itachi estaba sentado en una de las bancas frente a la tienda, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y el mentón sobre las manos. De pronto, levantó la mirada, y se topó con un gatito adorable, quien tenía sus dos enormes ojos circulares clavados sobre él, ofreciéndole un gran dango que se veía apetitoso.

El moreno parpadeó, y hubo un silencio incómodo que hizo temblar las piernas de Sasori. Itachi no hacía nada, tal vez aún no procesaba que un gato estuviera ofreciéndole dango, así que, para no hacer el ridículo, Sasori agitó la mano donde sostenía la orden, para reiterar su intención.

Los ojos de Itachi eran un reflejo cristalino de tristeza. A pesar de eso, él terminó sonriendo de la misma forma cálida que siempre le había visto. El pelirrojo sintió un tirón en el estómago. ¿Cómo era él capaz de regalar una sonrisa así a alguien desconocido, más aún cuando estaba hecho pedazos?

No se hubiera sorprendido si el moreno rechazaba el dango y le decía que no se preocupara por los problemas de los demás. Eso era lo que él hubiera hecho en su lugar. Sin embargo, Itachi incluso le dedicó un suave "Gracias".

Sasori se mordió el labio. Quería retirarse, pero el deseo de estar cerca de Itachi y abrazarle con fuerza hasta que sus penas se alejaran, resultaba mucho más grande. Así que se quedó, esperando quién sabe qué.

—Supongo que debo verme bastante patético—dijo Itachi, encogiéndose de hombros y mirando el dulce entre sus manos—. Estaba… bueno, pensando en qué pude hacer para alejarla de mí y en qué momento ella comenzó a mentir cuando decía que me amaba…—una pausa, el gato no hizo movimiento alguno e Itachi se rio con algo de vergüenza—. Discúlpame, seguramente no te importan los problemas de un extraño, o si a éste lo ha botado la persona que más quería y así... —negó con la cabeza—. Pero muchas gracias, fuiste muy amable. Los dangos son mis postres favoritos.

Justo en ese momento, Sasori experimentó un calor intenso por todo el cuerpo, sobre todo en el pecho. Era como si esa sonrisa, a pesar del matiz de tristeza, fuera capaz de iluminar el mundo entero. Le llegó una especie de desprecio por Izumi, por atreverse a manchar ese gesto suyo. Él, por su parte, no sabía si estaba en el cielo, al recibir las primeras palabras del moreno y servirle como soporte; o en el infierno, porque no era capaz de mostrarse tal cual era ni tocarle directamente. Itachi no estaba viendo a Sasori, sino a un gran gato de peluche.

Entonces, el celular de Itachi comenzó a sonar y él se levantó como impulsado por un rayo. Las mejillas se le encendieron mientras sus ojos volvían a acumular lágrimas. Sasori vio la foto de Izumi en la pantalla del teléfono y actuó sin pensar, poniendo la patita de gato sobre la mano de Itachi cuando éste estaba a punto de contestar la llamada.

Itachi miró al gato negar con la cabeza, y volvió a derrumbarse.

—Pensarás que soy ridículo, ¿verdad? Realmente lo merezco. Yo tendría que haber notado mis errores… debí esforzarme por ser un mejor novio.

Y así llegamos al comienzo, donde Sasori se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos no eran el producto de la mera serotonina jugando con su cerebro, sino otra cosa. Otra cosa que le hacía latir el corazón violentamente.

Sasori negó con la cabeza, luchando contra la tentación de hacerlo entrar en razón, pues Izumi era la estúpida que cometió el error de lastimarlo… pero si hablaba, si se delataba e Itachi le pedía quitarle el disfraz, no iba a poder controlar sus sentimientos. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue acortar la distancia y abrazarlo, con el disfraz de Chococat marcando millas entre ellos.

Rodeaba al aturdido muchacho con fuerza, deseando por primera vez ser una chica, pues, esa era la única forma de poder atraer la mirada de Itachi, ¿no es así?

Maldita la hora en que se enamoró de un heterosexual.

* * *

¡Hasta la próxima, que ahora sí será pronto! xD


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola!

Lamento tardar, pero en mi defensa no fue mucho xD ¡Espero que les guste el capítulo! :D

Oh, y debo agradecer a Arekusa por su review xD Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero que te guste el capítulo (perdí el correo para contestarte por PV xD)

* * *

 **~CURTAIN~**

 **(ItaSaso)**

 **[2]**

 **Número desconocido**

 _Si no rompes la soga, algún día terminarás dándote cuenta de que fuiste usado, maltratado y olvidado muchas veces por la misma persona, como un muñeco de trapo a merced de un pequeño travieso. Para entonces, será demasiado tarde. En cambio, si dejas de voltear hacia atrás y abres esa puerta, no necesariamente vas a encontrar lo que no hallaste en ella, pero sí te sentirás liberado._

La campana de la tienda anunció un nuevo cliente y un aroma dulzón envolvió al joven del corazón inquieto. Tintes de vergüenza querían subírsele al rostro ante la idea de que estaba actuando como un acosador, dándole mucha importancia a alguien que sólo fue amable con él. _Así que este será el último intento,_ se dijo antes de inhalar y soltar su voz.

—Disculpe—Dijo al joven que estaba tras la caja, quien difícilmente lo iba a escuchar por los enormes audífonos que llevaba puestos—. Disculpe—Repitió, elevando el tono de su voz e inclinándose hacia delante.

Al percatarse, el otro se descubrió las orejas.

—¿Sí, cliente-san? ¿Puedo ayudarle con algo?

—Ah, sí—Itachi se tomó una pausa, pensando en la mejor manera de hacer su pregunta, aunque de cualquier forma iba a sonar horrible—. Verá… la botarga de Chococat…—Negó con la cabeza—. Quiero decir, la chica que usa la botarga de Chococat, ¿en qué horario puedo encontrarla?

El joven, cuyo nombre se leía en su etiqueta de empleado como _"Hola, te está atendiendo Komushi"_ , abrió los ojos como platos y su boca formó una pequeña o. Itachi se sintió incómodo.

—¿La chica?

—Sí, Sasori-san.

Junto con la expresiva cara dudosa de Komushi, vino un largo momento de silencio e Itachi deseó que lo tragara la tierra. Bajo los bolsillos del pantalón, sus dedos se frotaban entre sí, inquietos.

 _Qué estúpido. ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?_

—¡AH! Claro, claro, la persona de la botarga—Komushi rompió el silencio como un niño acordándose de la respuesta en medio de un examen—. Bueno, ya no trabaja más aquí. De hecho…—Rebuscó por debajo del aparador y sacó una cartulina que tenía escrito en letras grandes: _"Estamos contratando, ¡únete al equipo Sanrio!"_ —. Estaba por poner este cartel en la entrada, jeje. O quizás…, ¿le interesa el puesto, cliente-san?

El moreno entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Ya no trabaja más aquí? —Preguntó, ignorando la propuesta de Komushi. Se relamió los labios antes de continuar—. Entonces, ¿me podrías decir dónde encontrarla?

—Disculpe, pero no tengo autorización para dar esa información. Va en contra de las políticas de la empresa—Respondió el joven castaño con amabilidad; a Itachi le pareció alguien simpático, o al menos, esa apariencia le daban sus ojos redondos, sus grandes cachetes y la forma en la que hablaba.

—Entiendo… —El moreno le devolvió la amabilidad con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, decidió intentar una vez más—. Sé que estoy siendo algo molesto y te puede parecer raro, pero quisiera saber si ella vendrá por acá de nuevo.

Komushi soltó una risa, mientras Itachi pensaba en lo idiota que se vería si le pusieran un espejo en frente.

—Tal vez, cliente-san.

Itachi agradeció la atención del joven empleado y salió de la tienda. Una fuerte ventisca lo recibió, revoloteándole los cabellos que se escapaban de la coleta baja. Se montó en su bicicleta y la echó a andar.

Durante el camino a casa, en lugar de recordar los bracillos de Izumi rodeándole la cintura cada que lo acompañaba, vino a su mente la imagen del gatito negro aferrándose fuertemente a él y negándose a soltarlo hasta que su teléfono perdió la llamada de Izumi. Quizá aquel evento fue mera casualidad, pero Itachi no había podido dejar de pensar en ello.

— _¿Por qué?_ — Había preguntado entonces, aturdido. El silencio del gato le dio un poco de tiempo a Itachi para pensar en la tontería que estuvo a punto de cometer—. _Gracias… si le hubiera contestado, sería un imbécil._

Lo que más le sorprendió al moreno no fue ver al gato negar tal afirmación fervientemente, sino esas patitas afelpadas cerrarse sobre sus manos con tanta firmeza que por poco se le cae el dango. Un tirón en el estómago. Una sensación electrizante en todo el cuerpo. De alguna manera, ya no existía Izumi. Era como si, por un pequeño momento, ese gato la hubiese borrado de su mente.

Se sintió agradecido; era como un tranquilizante.

Poco después, el gato se separó e hizo una reverencia a modo de despedida. Sin embargo, Itachi captó rápido el mensaje y sostuvo al minino por la pata cuando éste se dio la media vuelta.

—Disculpa…—Comenzó, tomando una iniciativa imprevista—. ¿Puedo preguntar por tu nombre?

 _Tal vez fui brusco,_ pensó una vez que lanzó la pregunta. Pero quizá el gato no pensó así, pues hizo una seña e Itachi entendió que pedía algo para escribir. Así que buscó entre su mochila y sacó una pluma, la cual el gato tomó casi arrebatándosela.

—Ah, espera, deja buscar un papel—Dijo el moreno.

Y una vez más, Chococat se le adelantó. Sostuvo la muñeca de Itachi para comenzar a escribir sobre la palma de su mano. El Uchiha, atento, notó la pluma temblar en la patita afelpada, preguntándose qué pasaría por la mente de la persona que estaba dentro de la botarga. ¿Estaba asustada? ¿Nerviosa? Entre toda la aflicción y sus lágrimas secas, Itachi sonrió cálidamente.

—" _Sasori-san"_ —Leyó el joven e hizo una reverencia—. _Mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi, mucho gusto. Y en verdad agradezco haberme encontrado contigo en este momento._

Incluso cuando _ella_ se había ido y él volvía a su casa saboreando el dulce que le obsequió, Itachi siguió pensando en Sasori como un milagro, como una mensajera que le ayudó a abrir los ojos. Quería devolverle de alguna manera el favor, así que la buscó en la tienda durante los tres días siguientes, sin éxito. Pero esta vez, las palabras de Komushi, aunque vagas, hicieron que las esperanzas de Itachi no murieran por completo.

 **ღ**

—El día en el que tú te marches, mi alma se irá contigo—La voz de Sasori temblaba desgarradoramente, como si dentro de su garganta miles de agujas le rasgaran la carne—. El día en que tú abandones este mundo, yo me volveré un autómata y los vestigios de humanidad en este cuerpo se habrán desvanecido, entonces vagaré errante hasta el fin de los tiempos como el oxidado recuerdo de nuestro amor.

Sus piernas flaquearon y él cayó al suelo de rodillas. Su pecho se contraía por el dolor, sin embargo, encontró la fuerza para sostener las manos de la chica firmemente y depositar un beso profundo sobre sus dedos.

—Los Dioses no saben cuánto te amo. Pero tu destino ha sido escrito por ellos, tu apellido lleva la sangre de tus antepasados y las criaturas inocentes que asesinaron. Así que no te hinques frente a mí, que las piedras que cargas no son tu culpa—Levantó el rostro al fin, mirándola a los ojos—. Yo soy un guerrero autómata y tú eres la mártir que salvará al mundo. Lo nuestro no fue escrito para durar, así que puedes ir a cumplir tu destino en paz, que yo me quedaré amándote hasta que mueras, y entonces mi esencia morirá contigo.

Sasori pasó lo siguientes diez segundos cabizbajo hasta que la soltó y se levantó suspirando. En realidad, llegar a tales niveles de voz le resecaban un poco la garganta. Necesitaba refrescarse.

—Deidara, ¿podrías pasarme mi agua? —Pidió al rubio que hasta entonces había permanecido sentado bajo la tarima, tomando notas en su libreta.

—Claro—Deidara buscó la botella de agua entre las cosas de Sasori y se la dio—. Sublime como siempre, _danna._ Aunque no es de sorprenderse, los papeles trágicos siempre van bien contigo, _hum._

—Eh, rubia empalagosa, ¿acaso estás ciego? Sasori no fue el único que hizo la escena.

Deidara miró con ojos desdeñosos a la pelirroja que había coprotagonizado con Sasori.

—Si no fueras una arpía, más o menos podría aceptar que no eres tan mala actuando, _hum._

—Eres un…—Ella, gruñendo como tigre, estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre el rubio. Pero su primo la detuvo.

—Para, Tayuya—dijo Sasori, cerrando la botella de agua—. Si quieres conservar el papel, debes controlar tu carácter.

Ella refunfuñó, pero obedeció al taheño. Se bajó de la tarima para irse con sus amigas, pues había terminado el ensayo del día de hoy. Mientras tanto, Deidara fue por las mochilas y se echó la suya al hombro.

—Aquí tienes, _danna._

—Gracias, mocoso.

Ambos salieron del teatro y caminaron por el campus hacia la salida. Antes de llegar, a Deidara le vino antojo de sándwich, así que fue corriendo a la fila del puesto. Mientras tanto, Sasori se sentó en una banca cercana a esperarlo.

Estaba repasando el libreto cuando le llegó un mensaje de Komushi. Al abrirlo, el corazón se le fue a la garganta.

" _Oye, Sasori, ¿recuerdas lo que me comentaste del tipo que creías que iría a buscarte? ¡Pues adivina qué! ¡Sí fue! D:"_

Los latidos de Sasori ni siquiera se habían normalizado antes de recibir el segundo mensaje.

" _Ayer vino preguntando por la "chica" de la botarga de Chococat, ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Él piensa que eres una mujer!"_

Un momento. El taheño echó la cabeza para atrás, encontrándose con el cielo azul. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué estaba sintiendo ahora mismo? Calor, nervios, tristeza, resignación y felicidad. _Él_ había ido a buscarlo. Sí, pero _él_ creía que se trataba de una chica, no de un pelirrojo enano y raro. Sasori maldijo el momento en el que flaqueó y creyó que sería buena idea escribir su nombre en la mano del moreno.

" _Pero no te preocupes, no lo saqué de su error. Y como dijiste, tampoco le dije dónde puede encontrarte. Sólo te recomiendo que no te pases por la tienda durante unas semanas"_

Sasori se mordió el labio y le escribió a Komushi un _"Gracias, por todo",_ pues el castaño había accedido a sus peticiones sin preguntar más de lo necesario.

Se quedó ahí, mirando el teléfono como si la pantalla mostrara los secretos más grandes del universo. Cualquiera diría que estaba molesto por la forma en la que fruncía el ceño y presionaba los dedos contra el aparato. Sin embargo, cuando Deidara llegó, vio a un chico lleno de impotencia por haberse enamorado de un imposible. ¡Oh, pobre de su _danna_!

—¿Estás ensayando otra escena de la obra? Porque te está quedando muy bien—Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, para sacar al otro de su burbuja.

Sasori parpadeó y se talló el puente de la nariz como cuando le dolía la cabeza.

—No es nada—Se levantó—. Vamos, necesito hacer una entrega de parte de mi abuelita.

—¡Mhm!

Los siguientes minutos fueron incómodos para ambos muchachos. Sasori no le había comentado al rubio lo que había pasado, y era obvio que el otro moría por preguntarle. Por otro lado, Deidara se mordía la lengua pensando que, si no quería que el pelirrojo se molestara, debía ser paciente y esperar hasta que éste quisiera hablar.

Sin embargo, ese momento nunca llegó. Habían llegado a la esquina donde se separaban, pues Deidara había quedado con Madara y Sasori necesitaba tomar el bus para llegar a la dirección que su abuela le había anotado en un papel.

El pelirrojo tomó el trasporte e intentó quedarse dormido un momento. Mala idea; cada tres minutos terminaba pensando en _él_ y lo torpe que había sido al exponerse. Pegó su cabeza contra la ventana del bus. Bien. Sí, el moreno pensó en Sasori como una mujer, pero eso no significa que lo haya buscado con una intención romántica. Así que, ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso?

 _Si él quiere agradecerme, entonces no tiene por qué molestarse de que yo sea varón._

Al bajar del bus, aun le faltaba recorrer algunas cuadras que estaban en una pendiente hacia arriba. El viento soplaba a esas horas de la tarde, por lo que sacó su suéter de la mochila antes de andar a caminar y metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—El día en el que tú te marches, mi alma se irá contigo—Murmuró en un intento por despejar su mente—. El día en el que tú te enteres, en serio… va a doler—Pero fracasó.

Suspiró. Los pétalos de cerezo se miraban frágiles al agitarse con el viento. Probablemente así de frágil se vería él si decidía dejar que el moreno lo encontrara. ¿Qué le iba a decir?

 _Hola, soy Sasori. Y soy varón. No tienes nada que agradecer, sólo quiero que entiendas lo idiota que fue tu novia._

Bah. Mejor debería olvidarse de todo, ¿no? ¿Por qué demonios estaba considerando encontrarse con _él,_ si bien sabía que sólo terminaría ilusionándose en vano?

Ruido. Sasori levantó la mirada y en ese momento toda la vida se le fue a la boca del estómago. Mientras caminaba, sus ojos se clavaron sobre la figura de Uchiha Itachi, quien venía en sentido contrario montado en su bicicleta. Lo miró con pants azul y sudadera negra, sólo para darse cuenta de que, en el segundo en el que ambos se cruzaron, _él_ lo miró también. Y era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Unos pasos más adelante, el pelirrojo se detuvo. Todavía podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón y cómo deseó que éstos se detuvieran por completo. Siempre había pensado que era de las pocas personas en el mundo capaz de controlar sus emociones a la perfección, pero ahora descubrió que no era así. Saber que ciertos pensamientos o comportamientos eran irracionales, no lo exentaba de presentarlos. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué _él_ lo reconocería de la nada y se acercaría a hablarle?

No. Para Uchiha Itachi, el verdadero Akasuna no Sasori era un completo extraño.

Frunció el ceño, desechando todos esos pensamientos. Continuó caminando alrededor de cinco minutos hasta que llegó al lugar que le indicó su abuela Chiyo. Tuvo que levantar la cabeza para contemplar la fachada completa. Era una casa enorme, con jardín y fuente. Sasori tocó el timbre y segundos después una voz femenina sonó por el intercomunicador.

—¿Sí?

—Vengo a hacer una entrega para la señora Mikoto, de parte de la tienda de marionetas y muñecas Akasuna no Hana.

—¡OH! Claro, claro—contestó la mujer amablemente. Sasori escuchó un timbre y el candado de la reja quedó desbloqueado—. Adelante, por favor.

El pelirrojo cruzó el jardín hasta llegar al porche de la casa, donde una mujer alta, de larga melena negra le estaba esperando con el rostro más amable del mundo.

—Buenas tardes, jovencito—Saludó ella—. Justo estaba esperando que llegara mi pedido. Oh, y dale mis disculpas a Chiyo- _baa-san_ por no haber ido a recogerlo por mí misma, pero debía quedarme en casa para ayudar a preparar todo para la fiesta.

—No se preocupe. ¿Cuál es la ocasión? —Preguntó el pelirrojo por cortesía, mientras sacaba de su mochila la caja de madera donde estaba el pedido.

—Es el cumpleaños de la hijita de mi sobrino, vendrán a festejarlo desde Oosaka.

—Es un bonito regalo—Dijo el pelirrojo.

Le extendió la caja a la mujer de pelo negro, y mientras lo hacía la miró a los ojos. Negros como el carbón. Sasori sintió cosquillas por todo el cuerpo; el color de ojos y esas facciones tan finamente atractivas inmediatamente le llevaron a pensar en _él._

—Lo sé. Las creaciones de Chiyo- _baa_ siempre me han fascinado—Ella hizo una pausa mientras sostenía la caja de madera, su mirada estaba sobre el taheño—. Tú… me da la impresión de que eres su familiar, ¿cierto?

—Ella es mi abuelita.

La mujer le sonrió.

—Mucho gusto, yo soy Uchiha Mikoto. Una fiel clienta de tu abuela.

Sasori ya estaba anonadado por el aspecto de la mujer. Sin embargo, cuando ella mencionó su apellido, él sintió que todo aquello era un sueño. No era natural que el corazón le latiera como bong chino, ni que las palabras salieran cortadas de su boca cuando respondió "Mucho gusto".

—¿Podría revisar la muñeca antes? Es protocolo, para mi abuelita es importante que sus clientes queden satisfechos con el pedido—Pidió el pelirrojo, recuperando la compostura.

—Claro. Vamos adentro Akasuna- _kun_ , te ofrezco una taza de café, ¿o prefieres té?

Sasori tragó saliva. Por un momento, pensó en decirle que tenía prisa, sin embargo, sonaría grosero. Además, justo como la noche que consoló a Uchiha Itachi, su cabeza no funcionaba adecuadamente. Se estaba dejando llevar.

—Té, por favor.

 _¿Y cuál es el problema?_ , se dijo mientras se quitaba los zapatos y tomaba el par de sandalias que la señora Uchiha le ofrecía. _Después de todo, nada pasará._

 **ღ**

Itachi abrió la llave del agua caliente y dejó que el vapor inundara la regadera. Cerró los ojos mientras el sudor se resbalaba por su cuerpo junto con el shampo para cabello. Estaba agotado, los brazos le dolían horrible. Quizá fue mala idea seguir la rutina de Kisame. Nunca en su vida volvería a intentar cargar más de ochenta kilos.

—Itachi-san, no estás muerto, ¿verdad? —Dijo Kisame desde la regadera de al lado.

—Cierra la boca, no voy a volver a intentarlo.

—Vamos Itachi-san, necesitas más masa muscular. Sigues muy delgado—Hizo una pausa, pensando en lo que acababa de decir—. Aunque claro, debes comer más y reducir las horas que te la pasas estudiando con tu tutor. De otra manera te vas a exprimir.

—No creo que necesite más masa muscular—Respondió el moreno.

Kisame no dijo nada más hasta que ambos estaban vistiéndose.

—¿Miruku ya dio a luz?

—Sí—Respondió Itachi con una sonrisa, mientras se ponía su camiseta. Luego, tomó su celular y le mostró a Kisame una foto de un pequeño becerro hecho bolita al lado de su madre.

—Hum. Bien hecho, Itachi-san.

—No lo hice yo solo, Nagato y Konan ayudaron.

—Y… em... —Dijo el peliazul—. ¿No se apareció Izumi?

Itachi se quedó en silencio por un momento. Kisame temió que su amigo volviera a derrumbarse y se regañó mentalmente por haberle preguntado eso.

—Ella abandonó el proyecto.

Y de verdad se sintió aliviado al escuchar eso.

—Eso es genial, ¿no? —Ambos chicos tomaron sus mochilas y salieron de los vestidores—. Te está ahorrando el trabajo de tener que verla en la universidad.

—Izumi siempre ha sido tan considerada…—Contestó Itachi con sarcasmo.

Luego, ambos se echaron a reír y el moreno se sintió más liberado, como si le quitaran una montaña de la espalda. Quizá ya estaba superando a Izumi, o quizá era que había dejado salir todo el estrés del día al reírse junto a su amigo.

Sin embargo, cuando salió del gimnasio sintió una punzada en el estómago, y todo el buen ánimo que había conseguido se evaporó nada más ver a Izumi parada a un lado de su bicicleta, esperándolo. Ni Kisame ni Itachi hablaron cuando la chica los miró.

—Hola, chicos.

Itachi notó que ella era la misma de siempre: alegre, carismática y adorable. No era para más, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue ver bajo ese suéter blanco el vestido acuoso que él le había regalado en su pasado cumpleaños. ¿Por qué demonios lo estaba usando?

Ella pareció nerviosa al ver que ninguno de los dos contestó.

—Ehhh, Kisame- _san,_ ¿podrías darnos un minuto a solas?

—No—Contestó el peliazul e Itachi lo miró.

—Kisame, solo un minuto. No tardaré.

El chico miró al Uchiha y a la chica mordiéndose el labio y sintiéndose muy incómodo. Se hubiera mantenido firme en su respuesta, pero tampoco era la madre de Itachi como para objetarse a sus decisiones, así que tuvo que sucumbir.

—Bien. Iré a comprar algo de tomar—Dijo, y mientras se retiraba, volteó hacia ellos—. Y estaré contando los segundos.

Itachi suspiró una vez que se quedó a solas con su ex novia. Cuando la miró, ella le dedicó una de sus más suaves sonrisas.

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí, Itachi-kun—Acortó distancia con el joven como si quisiera establecer contacto físico—. ¿Cómo estás?

Itachi dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Estoy perfectamente—Respondió sin malicia y sin rencor, pero tampoco se preocupó por ser amable con ella.

Izumi borró su sonrisa y juntó sus manos, mirando al suelo. Hubo un pequeño silencio. Itachi suspiró.

—¿Y tú cómo estás?

—¡Bien! —Respondió, mirándolo a la cara de repente. Tenía los redondos ojos clavados sobre Itachi, sin embargo, no dijo nada más que eso. Itachi se sintió incómodo.

—Me alegra—Dijo él, sinceramente. Luego de aquello, volvieron a quedarse callados—. Izumi, ¿veniste hasta acá sólo para saber cómo estoy?

—Pues sí, en parte. Sabes que, aunque hayamos terminado sigo queriéndote mucho. Además… —Sacó algo de su bolsa y se lo extendió al moreno—. Vine a devolverte esto.

Itachi miró con asombro un collar plateado. Lo recordaba perfectamente, pues lo había mandado a hacer especialmente para ella. La cadena estaba bañada en plata y la piedra era un rubí en forma de corazón. Atrás, estaba escrito el nombre de la chica en letra cursiva.

—Lo compré para ti. Quédatelo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, no puedo conservarlo, Itachi- _kun_ —Dijo ella—. Cada que lo veo, siento que está mal tenerlo. Tampoco puedo regalarlo, porque sé que fue hecho para mí. Y venderlo sería un acto horrible, así que prefiero regresártelo.

Él tensó los labios y aceptó el collar.

—¿Eso es todo?

—No…

Izumi besó a Itachi de improvisto. Él no lo vio venir y ella ni siquiera le dio tiempo para reaccionar, pues se puso de puntitas y le tomó el rostro para impedir que se removiera. Se separó un poco, lo suficiente para poder hablar.

—Esto es lo último—Susurró ella—. Nuestro último beso.

Volvió a juntar sus labios con los de él, pero apenas le dio tiempo para saborearlos un poco, pues Itachi la tomó de los hombros y la empujó lejos, como un bicho tóxico.

—¿Qué…?

—¡Basta! ¿A qué demonios crees que juegas?

—Itachi- _kun,_ no…

—Vienes a buscarme a las ocho de la noche y me entregas el collar diciendo, prácticamente que ya no quieres nada de mí, pero lo haces mientras te pones frente a mí con ese vestido y luego me besas. ¿Quieres seguir jugando conmigo, Izumi?

—No estoy jugando contigo. ¿Está mal que quiera llevarme un recuerdo de alguien a quien amé tanto?

Itachi entrecerró los ojos.

—Me sueltas cuando me devuelves el collar y te sales del proyecto, pero al mismo tiempo estás diciéndome que seguirás atándome al traer ese vestido y al besarme. ¡Ya basta!

En ese momento, el celular de Itachi vibró dentro de su pantalón. Izumi frunció el ceño.

—¿Sabes algo? ¡Si no querías que esto pasara, debiste cambiar! —Gritó ella—. ¡Debiste tratarme como tu novia! Darme tu tiempo, celarme cuando otros se acercaban a mí, sacrificar horas de tu tiempo para estar conmigo, ¡y no! ¡No lo hiciste! Me obligaste a buscar amor en otro lado, y ahora me reprochas porque lo encontré y terminé contigo. ¿Qué esperabas?

Su celular volvió a vibrar. Número desconocido. Itachi lo sacó y lo desbloqueó para ver el mensaje.

" _Hola, Uchiha-san"_

" _Soy Sasori."_

Él tomó aire.

—Sabes… que cada minuto que tenía libre era para ti. Siempre procuré ser lo mejor para ti, Izumi—Dijo él—. Y no, no te estoy reprochando que hayas encontrado a alguien que ames. En verdad estoy muy feliz por ti. Pero no necesito… que hagas estas cosas. Todo lo que tiene que ver conmigo y contigo lo vamos a dejar hasta aquí.

—Itachi- _san,_ ya vámonos—Era Kisame, que había vuelto con un refresco.

Izumi miraba a Itachi a través de una salada capa cristalina.

—Cuídate, Izumi—Dijo él, pasando a un lado de ella para tomar su bicicleta.

Otro mensaje.

" _Komushi me dijo que me buscaste en la tienda …"_

Itachi y Kisame echaron a andar las bicicletas; durante el camino que recorrieron juntos, el peliazul evitó hacer preguntas para no perturbar más a su amigo.

Cuando Kisame tomó su propia dirección, Itachi detuvo su bicicleta y sacó el teléfono.

" _Hola, Sasori-san"_

Y agregó un nuevo contacto.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Para el próximo capítulo, ya habrá más interacción entre estos dos xD


	3. Chapter 3

¡HOLAAAA!

He vuelto. Lamento tardar tanto D: Pero ya se saben la historia, jaja. MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

Disfruten el capítulo. Más abajo daré una nota.

* * *

 **~CURTAIN~**

 **(ItaSaso)**

 **[3]**

 **Perfecto**

Deidara estaba boquiabierto, completamente sorprendido. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que llegaría el día en que su mejor amigo no pudiera sostenerle la mirada, lo habría tachado por loco. Pero estaba sucediendo, justo frente a sus ojos. ¿Ese era en verdad Sasori, o había sido reemplazado por un alienígena, como en la película que vio con Madara la noche pasada?

—Así que…—Carraspeó—. Déjame ver si entendí bien, _danna._ ¿El Uchiha ha estado hablando contigo creyendo que tú eres una chica, hum? ¿Y tú le seguiste el juego hasta el grado de aceptar encontrarte con él? Dime si escuché bien, porque empiezo a creer que debo hacerme un lavado de oído.

Deidara y Sasori estaban sentados sobre la banqueta frente a la casa del primero. El rubio había estado escuchando atentamente al taheño, sorbiendo de su leche con chocolate y mirando al otro esconder el rostro entre sus rodillas, mientras hablaba con la voz llena de vergüenza.

Deidara no pudo adivinarlo con claridad, pero estuvo seguro de que las mejillas de Sasori se pusieron rojas. El pelirrojo asintió una vez con la cabeza.

—Ahora sí te cargó el payaso—Exclamó el rubio—. ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre, hum? ¿Era muy difícil decirle _: "ah, pero entre mis piernas no hay lo que tú piensas, así que no podemos salir de_ esa _manera"_?

—¿Crees que no lo intenté? —Sasori miró a su amigo—. Traté de decírselo, pero cada vez que lo hacía él terminaba diciendo cosas que me impedían continuar. Simplemente no pude y… y…

—Y ahora no sabes qué hacer—Completó Deidara, pues sabía perfectamente que el pelirrojo era demasiado orgulloso para admitir que estaba perdido.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Sasori ya no le miraba. Ahora tenía los ojos clavados sobre el cielo nocturno. El rubio se relamió los labios, pensando.

—Bueno, supongo que lo mejor (y más fácil) que puedes hacer es encontrarte con él. Digo, él verá que eres hombre, y así tú puedes explicarle que simplemente no le habías dicho nada por temor a desilusionarlo, hum.

—Ha pasado una semana. Una larga semana de _"buenos días", "buenas noches", "que te vaya bien"_ y cosas así _._ Creerá que me estuve burlando de él.

Deidara acabó con su leche y aplastó el cartón.

—Sí, eso puede pasar. Pero, ¿qué opción tienes? ¿Decírselo por mensaje? Eso es demasiado cobarde, aunque al menos así él nunca conocería tu rostro, hum… ¿o qué? ¿piensas que será mejor continuar con la farsa y transformarte en una chica?

Deidara había dicho eso último como una broma. Hasta se rio de su propio comentario mientras se levantaba y esperaba que Sasori lo imitara. Luego, ambos chicos entraron a la casa del rubio. La madre de éste había preparado hot cakes para cenar.

 _Deliciosos_ , dijo Sasori en su mente. _Están deliciosos,_ repitió, intentando que ese pensamiento dominara su mente y se llevara lejos la idea de que aparecer frente a Itachi como una chica era la mejor forma de salir de ese embrollo.

No funcionó.

 **ღ**

" _Que tengas buena noche, descansa"._

Sintió un tirón en el estómago cuando recibió el mensaje. Por mucho que lo negara, había estado esperando la respuesta de Itachi desde la mañana. Se mordió el labio, tomándose su tiempo para contestar. Estaba actuando infantilmente, y se odiaba por eso. ¿Por qué, si lo sabía, no podía evitarlo?

 _Porque estás enamorado, idiota,_ se dijo. Dejó caer el celular a un lado. Su habitación estaba oscura a excepción de la luz del aparato, sin embargo, sentía como si un millón de personas lo estuvieran rodeando, mirándolo con ojos acusadores.

Había estado mintiéndole a Itachi durante una semana. Una semana magnífica, sí. Pero al fin y al cabo todo era una mentira; incluso cambió su foto de perfil en el chat. ¡Pero diablos! Se sentía tan feliz, y si tenía que irse al infierno por eso, lo haría sin chistar. Itachi y él habían estado interactuando en una especie de flirteo cibernético, donde sólo uno conocía la cara y el sexo del otro. Itachi era amable, un tanto reservado, cuidadoso con sus palabras y, sobre todo, mostraba interés en las preguntas que le hacía al pelirrojo. ¿Qué música te gusta? ¿Qué piensas de esto, de aquello? Aunque a veces tardaba mucho en responder los mensajes, Itachi estaba ahí, llenando de emoción su corazón.

 _Él es como… es perfecto. Pero debes parar esto ahora, ¿no es así? Aun si dejo que esto dure un poco más, eventualmente le causaré problemas. ¿Qué diría su madre si se enterase?_ Sasori cerró los ojos, pensando en la mujer que hace una semana le invitó a tomar el té. Estaba seguro de que ella no hubiera sido tan amable si supiera que él tenía ese _tipo_ de sentimientos hacia su hijo.

Se mordió el labio. Tomó el celular para contestar el mensaje del moreno.

" _Buenas noches, tú también descansa_ _"._

Estaba por apagar su teléfono y echarse a dormir. Sin embargo, en un impulso, abrió nuevamente el chat. La idea se había consolidado en su mente.

" _Nos vemos el sábado, ¿cierto?"_ escribió.

" _Por supuesto, Sasori-san"._

 **ღ**

Sasori colocó las manos sobre la cara de Tayuya, suavemente como suave era su piel. Ella dio un respingo frunciendo fuertemente el ceño. Sus ojos cafés eran de vergüenza y fastidio.

—Relaja las facciones—Pidió Sasori.

—¿Para qué? Tú tienes la misma expresión casi todo el tiempo.

—Sí, pero no tenso tanto el rostro. Tu cara parece la de una estatua, o como las cosas que hace Deidara.

Tayuya rodó los ojos y apartó las manos de su primo con un manotazo.

—Cierra el pico, Sasori—Dijo—. O considérame fuera de esta tontería.

El pelirrojo no hizo ningún comentario. Podía fingir muy bien por fuera (no por nada era un excelente actor), sin embargo, dentro su corazón golpeaba fuertemente la caja torácica y el estómago le revoloteaba constantemente al pensar mil y un maneras en que su plan podía salir mal.

Requirió una voluntad tremenda (y casi una pérdida de orgullo) contarle a Tayuya lo ocurrido y pedirle su ayuda. La chica lo había mirado con esas arrugas entre los ojos y la boca en una pequeña o.

—Es… ¿de dónde sacaste que eso va a funcionar? —Dijo ella—. ¿Quién te dio la idea? ¿Deidara? Escucha Sasori, no eres estúpido, pero estás pareciendo uno al venir a pedirme esto. Simplemente ve y dile la verdad.

Sasori compartiría la posición de la chica si estuviese viendo el problema desde afuera. La verdad, es que estaba siendo egoísta. Quería parar aquella tontería, pero no estaba seguro de poder conservarse entero si Itachi lo miraba con desprecio. Y no quería arriesgarse.

Así que se justificó con ella de la mejor forma posible: posibles escándalos, una reputación siendo juzgada bajo miradas de extraños que no podían meterse en sus propios asuntos. ¿Qué dirían? Chico gay aprovecha la situación e intenta engatusar a Uchiha Itachi. No. Simplemente no.

Al final, la pelirroja había aceptado ayudarle.

Ella había relajado un poco las facciones.

—¿Mejor?

—Mejor—Dijo Sasori. Se sentó al lado de la chica y ambos se miraron al espejo. Estaban en el camerino, dentro del salón de teatro—. ¿Sabes bien lo que vas a decir?

—Ajá—Contestó Tayuya—. Voy a rechazarlo. Fácil, lo he hecho millones de veces con varios idiotas.

Hizo una sonrisa mezquina. Sasori torció los labios en una media luna. La cabellera de ella caía roja hasta por debajo de los hombros; el cabello rojo de él le daba un aspecto desalineado. Los ojos de ambos eran grandes avellanas. Cualquiera que los viera, una del lado del otro, diría, sin temor a equivocarse, que eran gemelos.

 **ღ**

El resto de la semana pasó sin mayores dificultades. Deidara no sabía lo que planeaba Sasori, y aunque se lo preguntó, el pelirrojo le dijo que se encargaría de aquello a su manera, callada y sutil. Por muchos berrinches que el rubio hizo para conseguir más explicaciones, el taheño no le dijo nada.

Cuando llegó el sábado, él y Tayuya se encontraron a una esquina de la cafetería donde se había quedado de ver con Itachi. Sasori estaba nervioso, creía que sus piernas flaquearían como espagueti y se estrellaría contra el piso, sin embargo, su parte racional le decía que nada tenía por qué salir mal. En primera, Itachi estaba esperando encontrarse con una chica, y con una chica se encontraría. Segunda: lo único que debía hacer Tayuya era decirle que su nombre era Sasori, una persona que había sido amable con él por empatía, pero que no tenía la intención de hacerse cercana con él.

La chica vestía pantalones negros, botines del mismo color y un suéter holgado color beige. Miró a su primo, ceñuda, pero transmitiéndole que intentaría ayudarlo de la mejor manera. Entonces, se separaron, y ella entró al local.

El sol estaba poniéndose, dejando que sus colores se debilitaran ante la llegada de la noche. Sasori se recargó en la pared de un Seven Eleven y apretó el celular entre sus manos. Le agobiaban los nervios. Se preguntó si Itachi ya estaba ahí, aunque no se acercaría a averiguarlo.

Todo saldría bien. Itachi seria herido, sí, pero a un grado ínfimo, casi indoloro.

Entonces le llegó un mensaje. Su corazón le dio un vuelco.

" _Aun no llega"._

Era de Tayuya. Los músculos del pelirrojo se relajaron y soltó una pequeña risa. Era gracioso pensar en ello. _Pensar._ Pensaba en Itachi muchas veces, y siempre llegaba a la cegada conclusión (de cualquier enamorado) de que el muchacho era perfecto: apuesto, amable, inteligente, misterioso, etc. Jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza que fuese impuntual, y eso, en vez de molestarle, le provocó un rubor en las mejillas. Le estaba conociendo.

Eso dominó su mente por algunos minutos. Para cuando se dio cuenta, habían pasado veinte minutos de la hora que habían quedado: 8:30. Seguramente Itachi había llegado, con una sonrisa en el apuesto rostro porque al fin conocía el rostro de la chica con quien había charlado la última semana, esa que le había ayudado en un momento difícil.

Se preguntó qué tanto interés romántico tenía el moreno por Sasori. Por un lado, quería creer que poco, porque de esa manera no sufriría tanto ante el rechazo. Sin embargo, su parte más emocional (esa de la que tanto odiaba perder el control) no podía más que desear lo contrario y sumergirse en la fantasía de que Uchiha Itachi podía enamorarse de él, tal cual era: un varón.

El celular vibró entre sus manos. Con el corazón en la boca del estómago, Sasori leyó el mensaje, que seguramente era de Tayuya.

Sus piernas de espagueti recobraron la compostura y corrió hasta la esquina que daba a la cafetería. Ahora su corazón estaba atorado en su garganta, sus labios temblaban incapaces de _(perfecto)_ tragar saliva. Le pareció que llegar a la cafetería le tomó una eternidad.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se topó con su prima, que venía caminando hacia él con expresión de no saber qué decir.

—Él no…

—Sí, no lo digas… lo sé. Me acaba de mandar un mensaje.

" _No podré ir esta noche. Lo siento, Sasori-san"._

 **ღ**

 _Perfecto._

Lo cierto, es que Sasori no podía afirmar tal cosa. Es más, si alguien le preguntaba por qué estaba enamorado de Itachi, la lista se reduciría a una frase: Parece ser perfecto. _Perfecto._ Perfecto a sus ojos, y perfecto a los ojos de las chicas que le seguían.

Pero quizá era sólo la imagen que Itachi daba y con la cual uno se formaba su propia visión de él. Sasori, que era artista, lo comprendía. Sin embargo, no podía abandonar el tonto enamoramiento; cada vez que se trataba del moreno, se le encogía el estómago en una sensación placentera, que le hacía sentir avergonzado.

 _Perfecto._

Porque Itachi siempre era cálido, siempre amable, siempre inteligente, siempre apuesto. Era fácil describirlo como el estereotipo de una novela juvenil: ese que venía de familia acomodada, que tenía un cuerpo esculpido a proporción por una hora diaria en el gimnasio, y cuyo coeficiente intelectual estaba por arriba del promedio.

Sí, Itachi vendía la imagen de ser perfecto, y Sasori, pese a su tendencia a sobre analizar las cosas, la había comprado.

Y la realidad, es que Itachi sí era como lo describían. Era inteligente, atractivo, amable, cálido, de familia acomodada y… bueno, si ahí terminara la lista, valdría colocarle la etiqueta de _perfecto._

Pero la imagen del espejo le devolvía otra cosa, que alcanzó a percibir por menos de un segundo, mientras su corazón palpitaba como una bomba y sus extremidades se entumecían, dándole la sensación de millones de hormigas bailando bajo la piel.

Tenía grandes bolsas brises bajo los ojos, contrastando con la piel pálida y cansada. Había un enramado de telarañas rojas alrededor de sus pupilas. Con el cabello negro cayéndole sobre la cara, suelto y desalineado, parecía un fantasma de película de terror. De pronto, le dio la impresión de estar demasiado flaco; sus rodillas empezaron a perder equilibrio.

Itachi se movió violentamente, tirando en el camino el vasito de su cepillo y pasta de dientes. Salió el cuarto de baño, su cabeza se hacía más pesada, le daba vueltas como en un carrusel. Eran las tres y media de la madrugada del sábado; aun así, rogó porque el débil grito que se formaba en su garganta fuese capaz de despertar a sus padres.

Luego, cayó al piso, sintiendo que las hormigas se extendían más allá de sus extremidades. Estaba sudado y mareado, el corazón le iba a explotar.

Abrió los ojos hasta pasadas las tres de la tarde, y pronto comprendió que estaba en el hospital. Sentía los labios resecos y la cabeza le punzaba. A su lado, estaba Sasuke, su hermano pequeño, que se quitó los audífonos y lo miró con preocupación.

—Nii-san, ¿cómo te sientes? —Sin respuesta. El menor frotó las manos contra sus pantalones y dijo —: Padre y Madre vendrán pronto —Otro silencio. Itachi miraba hacia la ventana, serio como un muerto. Sasuke se relamió los labios y titubeó antes de hablar —. Estuvieron aquí cuando te trajeron.

Itachi no dijo nada. Un momento después, Sasuke llamó a la enfermera para que revisara a su hermano. Cuando ella se fue, confirmando que su estado era estable, el joven tomó el valor para decirle de frente las cosas a Itachi.

—No debes seguir tomando esas cosas, ¿sabes? —Empezó; solo en ese momento agradeció que Itachi solo pusiera atención a la ventana —. Van dos veces que te pasa esto, ¿quieres morir pronto? Itachi nii-san, si no estás, la compañía irá a la quiebra y…

—Sasuke —Le interrumpió el mayor, mirándolo por primera vez, con una cálida sonrisa —, gracias. Gracias por venir. Pero deberías estar entrenando para tu competencia.

—No, ¿quién se va a quedar contigo?

—Dijiste Padre y Madre vendrían. ¿Cuándo me dan de alta?

—Mañana —contestó Sasuke, algo receloso, pero con las mejillas sonrojadas. No recordaba la última vez que su hermano le había sonreído.

—Anda, estoy bien. No quiero que te pierdas el entrenamiento.

Minutos después, Sasuke accedió a marcharse, no sin antes asegurarse de que Itachi hubiese comido. No había nada en su estómago desde hacía un día.

—No creas que me he olvidado de esas cosas —advirtió el menor antes de cruzar la puerta —, me aseguraré de que no compres más. Y tampoco más aspirinas, ¿entiendes? Vendré una vez que salga de la alberca. Espérame.

Itachi le dedicó una expresión relajada hasta que el menor se retiró. Luego suspiró largamente y cerró los ojos para intentar descansar y despejarse. Estaba realmente agotado, así que no le fue difícil quedarse dormido.

Cuando despertó, pasaban de las ocho de la noche. Se acordó de algo, se mordió el labio y tomó su celular para escribirle a Sasori.

 **ღ**

—Hoy vi a la tal Izumi—Deidara le dio una gran mordida a su baguette—. Estaba con su nuevo novio.

—Ah, ¿sí? —Sasori había estado concentrado en un libro, cuando el rubio habló, él ni siquiera levantó la mirada.

—Sí. Ya sabes, estaban tomados de la mano. Había algunos que se les quedaban mirando y chicas que murmuraban cosas, hum.

—Hmmm.

—Ya pasó una semana. ¿Arreglaste las cosas con el Uchiha? —Preguntó Deidara, curioso.

Silencio. Deidara miró a su amigo, que por un momento le devolvió la mirada.

—Sí, lo hice.

—¿¡En serio, hum!?

—Sí.

—¿Y cómo? ¿Se vieron? ¿Qué te dijo?

Sasori tensó la mirada. Abrió la boca y la cerró. No pensaba decirle a Deidara lo que pasó, suficiente vergüenza había pasado frente a Tayuya. Se levantó y tomo su mochila.

—Voy a la biblioteca. Te veo en el ensayo.

El pelirrojo dejó a su amigo con la palabra en la boca. Sabía que, si se quedaba ahí, todos los sentimientos que llevaba atorados en la garganta estallarían. Una mentira tampoco serviría de nada.

A fin de cuentas, el problema se había resuelto, ¿no? Uchiha Itachi lo dejó plantado y no volvió a escribirle por chat. Ni siquiera un mensaje después de ese _"no podré ir esta noche, Sasori. Lo siento"_. Él le había contestado que no había problema, y de ahí, nada. Sasori no se sentía dispuesto a hablarle, ¿y para qué? ¿No era bueno? El problema estaba solucionado, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Caminó con la mochila golpeándole los omóplatos. La biblioteca era un edificio grandísimo. Estaba dividida por secciones, dependiendo de cada carrera. En el centro, había un área común, con grandes mesas divididas en cubículos con computadoras. Al fondo de cada sección había otro espacio para estudiar, eran mesas para máximo cuatro personas, sin computadoras, pegadas a la pared. A Sasori le gustaba más esa sección; de alguna manera era más silenciosa, y servía cuando uno quería estar solo para concentrarse o simplemente porque sí.

Estaba dispuesto a hacer tarea o tal vez estudiar un poco el guion. Era una buena forma de distraerse. Llegó a una mesa y dejó su mochila sobre ella, estaba por sentarse cuando el corazón le dio un vuelco. Unas mesas más al fondo, estaba Uchiha Itachi, solo, hundido en un libro.

Sasori frunció el ceño, molesto. Aunque en realidad su interior era una batalla entre sensaciones desagradable y placenteras. Se sentía humillado, pero al mismo tiempo nervioso. Quería reclamarle por qué lo dejó plantado de la nada y cortó toda comunicación con él, pero no podía hacerlo siendo hombre.

Debió irse a otra sección de la biblioteca. Sin embargo, sus pies no tomaron ese camino. Avanzó a la dirección del moreno, que no se daba cuenta, avanzó hasta quedar a un metro de distancia. ¿Qué iba a decirle?

Tragó saliva. Para ese momento (y en ese lugar) sus latidos debían ser lo suficientemente audibles para Itachi. Sasori pensó que sería una tontería, pero la creyó completamente cuando Itachi alzó la cabeza y le miró, por primera vez.

* * *

¡Aquí vamos!

En mi cabeza más o menos tengo ya pensada toda la historia, y pues creo que sí habrá angst. Sé que en estos tres capítulos no ha habido mucha interacción entre Itachi y Sasori, es decir, interacción cuerpo a cuerpo xd Así que en el próximo capítulo habrá, porque ya es necesario.

Otra cosa, no sé si ahondar en la relación de Deidara y Madara posteriormente. Depende de cómo se desarrolle esto, jaja. Lo que pasa es que he tenido ganas desde hace años de escribr sobre Madara y na más no me animo xd

Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo. ¡Nos leemos!


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola!

Ahhh, lamento mucho la tardanza, creo que me pasé un poco más de los seis meses u.u Pero estuve algo ocupada las vacaciones. De todas maneras, traje el capítulo y me quedó algo más largo que los anteriores. ¡Espero que les guste y hasta la próxima! :3

Por cierto, muchas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad los aprecio mucho, me motivan a continuar :3 L s amo

* * *

 **~CURTAIN~**

 **(ItaSaso)**

 **[4]**

 **Mentiras mutuas**

 _ **[…]**_ _If you don't trust yourself_ _  
_ _For at least a minute each day_ _  
_ _Well, you should trust in this, girl_ _  
_ _'Cause loving is coming our way_ _ **[…]**_

Obstacle 2 - Interpol

* * *

Itachi le observó con los ojos cansados y ardiendo con cada parpadeo. No conocía al joven frente a él, por lo que esperó a que éste dijera algo. Después de diez segundos en silencio, Itachi comprendió que el chico no estaba dispuesto a hablar primero, así que le sonrió amablemente y dijo:

—Hola, ¿necesitas algo?

—Disculpa, ¿eres Uchiha Itachi?—preguntó el joven extraño.

El moreno asintió, mirando mejor a su interlocutor. Él era un chico bajito, con un desalineado cabello rojo claro y unos enormes ojos color avellana. Itachi inmediatamente atribuyó su aspecto al de un artista, de esos apasionados por la tragedia y la belleza que representan en sus creaciones.

—Sí, soy yo—respondió con cortesía y el mismo tono de voz suave. Extendió la mano hacia el pelirrojo—. Mucho gusto.

—Eh, sí, igualmente…

Cuando el muchacho tomó la mano de Itachi para corresponder el saludo, éste volvió a preguntar:

—¿Qué necesitas?

No quería ser grosero, así que intentó sonar lo más cortes posible. Sin embargo, estaba bastante estresado: Tenía mucho qué estudiar y su cabeza no había terminado de procesar todo lo que repasó durante la semana. Ni siquiera había podido dormir las ocho horas recomendadas por el médico, y se había saltado el desayuno los últimos tres días. Todo lo anterior lo justificaba para estar irritable esa mañana, pero Itachi sabía que no era correcto contestar de mala forma a los demás, en especial a alguien a quien apenas acababa de conocer.

—Es… sobre Sasori—dijo el chico y sin saberlo, había logrado que la mente de Itachi se disipara por completo, enfocándose sólo en aquel nombre que le provocó un tirón en el estómago. El moreno expandió la mirada; el pelirrojo tomó aire y continuó—. No llegaste a tu cita con ella, y no sé si sepas que es descortés dejar plantada así a una chica.

Itachi abrió ligeramente la boca. Se acomodó en la silla para quedar de frente con el muchacho.

—Yo… no fue mi intensión—se defendió—. Le escribí diciéndole que lo lamentaba. No quería dejarla plantada. La cosa es que… tuve un problema.

El pelirrojo cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho, como si el ofendido hubiese sido él.

—¿Un problema?

—Sí, un problema de salud.

Ante esto último, el taheño pareció avergonzado. Había tenido un semblante serio y un poco arrogante cuando hizo aquellas preguntas, pero luego se sonrojó ligeramente y se mordió los labios. Esa expresión duró hasta que se llevó una mano a la cara para disimular e hizo otra pregunta.

—¿Por qué no le escribiste después? Ya pasó una semana desde entonces, Uchiha.

Esta vez fue Itachi quien se mordió los labios. Sin embargo, antes de contestar le preguntó al chico algo que tal vez debió preguntarle desde el instante en que lo vio.

—Disculpa, pero ¿quién eres tú? ¿cómo te llamas?—aunque en realidad, el rostro del pelirrojo se le hacía familiar. Era como esas veces cuando te topas con extraños que ya creías haber visto en otro lugar.

—Soy un… amigo de Sasori—contestó y lanzó un suspiro—. Me llamo Akasuna, mucho gusto—se presentó extendiéndole el brazo, el cual aceptó el moreno, un tanto más relajado.

—Me siento terrible por haberla dejado esperando y por no escribirle esta semana, es solo que… con mi problema de salud y la escuela, de verdad no he tenido tiempo.

Lo decía en serio. Su doctor, en complicidad con su familia, lo había obligado a reposar todo el fin de semana, por lo que perdió tiempo de estudio para los finales de la universidad y el examen en finanzas que le había programado Asuma Sarutobi, su tutor privado.

¿Por qué un tutor privado? De hecho, Itachi tenía más responsabilidades que la mayoría de sus compañeros. Cuando decidió que quería estudiar veterinaria, su padre intentó convencerlo de todas las formas posibles de que estaba cometiendo el peor error de su vida. Como Itachi no estaba dispuesto a desistir, llegaron a un convenio: Itachi estudiaría su tan adorada carrera con la condición de preparase en finanzas y economía con un tutor contratado por Fugaku, para hacerlo apto como heredero de la empresa que había formado su padre veinte años atrás.

Y ahí estaba, con la cabeza llena de información y el corazón palpitándole por una chica a quien nunca le había visto el rostro. El pelirrojo frente a él pareció comprender su situación, pues relajó sus facciones (que parecían demasiado tensas desde hacía un rato) y le miró amablemente.

—Está bien…—dijo Akasuna, acomodándose la mochila sobre el hombro. Algo parecía estar dando vueltas en su cabeza—. Uchiha, ¿por qué no vas a verla en la obra de la escuela a fin de mes? Interpretaremos "El retrato de Dorian Gray". Ella estará ahí.

—¿Estudia en esta universidad? Ella me dijo que…

—No estudia aquí, pero vendrá. Yo estoy en el club de teatro, así que la invité a participar.

—Oh, ya veo…—Itachi sonrió—. Muchas gracias, Akasuna-san. Iré.

El pelirrojo asintió y sacó algo de su mochila. Se lo extendió a Itachi. Era un folleto.

—Aquí dice el día y hora del evento, y la fecha en la que estarán disponibles los boletos.

Itachi le agradeció mientras que el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta para marcharse. El moreno miró el folleto y llamó al muchacho antes de que se marchara.

—Akasuna-san, ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrarla?

Los ojos color avellana se clavaron en los suyos, y muy cortésmente Akasuna contestó:

—Sí. Pero eso es algo que tienes que tratar con ella directamente.

Itachi se quedó mirando el folleto durante los siguientes quince minutos. Durante el resto de la tarde, no fue capaz de volver a concentrarse de lleno en sus estudios. Y eso era un problema.

 **ღ**

— _Imagínate, Harry_ — exclamó el pelirrojo a su interlocutor, que le miraba con una sonrisa ladina e incrédula mientras expulsaba por su boca humo de opio—: _muchacha de apenas diez y siete años, con una carita de flor y una cabecita helénica con trenzas de cabello castaño oscuro…_

Los ojos cafés del joven estaban cubiertos por una capa cristalina, producto del embelesamiento que le provocaba la joven actriz que describía. Imaginarla era como contemplar la más bella y eterna pieza de arte que pueda existir.

— _Ojos que eran pozos imantados de pasión y labios que parecían pétalos de rosa. Era la cosa más bonita que había visto en mi vida._

Claro que, cualquiera que escuchara al joven hablar con aquella voz de terciopelo tan enamorada, aseguraría que la muchacha descrita debía ser la más bella del mundo, capaz de robarle el aliento a cualquiera. Sin embargo, ni ella ni ninguna otra mujer fue quien robó el aliento del pelirrojo en ese momento, causándole un fuerte tirón en el estómago y un intenso rubor en las mejillas. El autor, en cambio, era un joven apuesto de cabellos ébano y ojos tan oscuros como la noche, que había cruzado la puerta del salón de teatro donde se efectuaba en ensayo.

Sasori apenas pudo controlar su equilibrio cuando su mirada se juntó con la de Itachi, quien sonrió sutilmente y fue a sentarse en una de las butacas para los espectadores. Para entonces, Neji (quien interpretaba a Lord Henry) y los demás miembros del club ya habían notado el extraño desliz del pelirrojo.

Sasori recuperó la respiración e intentó ocupar nuevamente la identidad de Dorian Gray. Aunque no podía evitar sentirse invadido por la mirada del joven Uchiha.

— _Una vez me dijiste que lo patético no te conmovía nada, pero que la belleza, la belleza pura, podía arrastrarte los ojos en lágrimas._

Entonces, el taheño miró hacia el escaso público que ocupaba las butacas. Habían dos chicos del club de teatro, y allá hasta el fondo, el causante de sus propias pasiones. Intentó no enfocar su atención en Itachi, pues en ese momento Sasori no era aquel pelirrojo consiente de su amor no correspondido, sino un joven inglés de belleza extraordinaria y pecadora.

Así que abrió grandes los ojos, humedeciéndolos voluntariamente hasta que una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Se volteó súbitamente hacia Lord Henry y exclamó:

— _¡Pues yo te diré, Harry, que mis ojos empapados por lágrimas a penas pudieron ver a la muchacha!_ —la expresión de Sasori era intensa, quizá había logrado tal cosa debido a que sus sentimientos verdaderos estaban combinándose con los del protagonista de la obra de Wilde—. _¿Por qué no he de amar a Sibyl Vane? Sí, Harry, la amo. Ella es todo para mí en la vida. Noche tras noche voy a verla en escena y…_ —sus mejillas se ruborizaron y sus ojos ardieron al percatarse de que Lord Henry estaba riéndose de él—. _¡Harry: Sibyl Vane es sagrada!_

Entonces sonó la voz del otro actor. Sasori se sintió más relajado al mirar de reojo disimuladamente y notar que los ojos de Itachi ya no estaban sobre él.

— _Sólo las cosas sagradas merecen ser alcanzadas, Dorian. Pero, ¿por qué te enojas? Supongo que algún día ha de ser tuya. Cuando se está enamorado, siempre se empieza por engañarse uno a sí mismo y siempre se acaba por engañar a los demás. Esto es lo que llama el mundo una novela._

Se escuchó una palmada.

—¡Listo! ¡Quedó fantástico! Terminamos por hoy— dijo Tenten, la chica que tenía el cargo de directora. En ese momento, Sasori bajó de la tarima e Itachi se levantó de su asiento. Pero la castaña tomó del brazo al pelirrojo y le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Estuviste genial, Akasuna-san. De verdad, esa forma de expresarte, ese llanto, ese embelesamiento fue tan perfecto que creí estar viendo al verdadero Dorian Gray…, aunque nunca existió, pero tú me entiendes, ¿no? Y bueno…

—Gracias Tenten, pero debo atender algo—interrumpió el muchacho, sin ser déspota pero tampoco muy cortés.

La chica, sin embargo, volvió a tomarle del brazo.

—Espera, Akasuna-san. ¿Sabes si Deidara-chan vendrá a los demás ensayos? Faltó ayer, faltó antier, faltó jueves y viernes de la semana pasada. Si sigue faltando entonces atrasará los ensayos, y la obra es en tres semanas…—ella miró a Sasori con determinación, aunque se ruborizó un poco—. Me tendré que ver en la necesidad de encontrar un reemplazo para él.

Sasori se mordió el labio inferior. No sabía dónde estaba metido su amigo, pero sí con quien. Aunque eso no era algo que le incumbiera a la joven.

—No lo sé— contestó—. Yo hablaré con él cuando lo vea. Pero dudo que quiera abandonar su papel con lo tanto que le costó ganárselo.

—¿En serio? Entonces debe tener una razón importante para faltar.

—Hablaré con él.

—Bien—cedió ella y suspiró, volviendo a mostrar una gran sonrisa—. Gracias, Akasuna-san. ¡Nos vemos el próximo ensayo!

Sasori se despidió automáticamente, pues su mente estaba bloqueada. Sus piernas también caminaron hacia Itachi de forma automática. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Siquiera podría hablar correctamente? Sentía terror de que alguno de los chicos fuera llamarlo por su nombre e Itachi descubriera todo. Por suerte, el chismoso de Deidara no estaba presente.

Cuando ambos quedaron frente a frente, las mejillas de Sasori se colorearon de rojo e hizo un esfuerzo titánico por sostenerle la mirada al moreno. ¿Dónde quedó el Sasori que se armó de valor para ir a reclamarle por haberlo dejado plantado en su cita?

Como él no dijo nada, Itachi habló primero.

—Hola…

—Hola, Uchiha—contestó Sasori, recobrando poco a poco el color natural de su rostro—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine… bueno, para ser sincero vine esperando ver a Sasori. Quería disculparme con ella en persona lo antes posible. Así que pensé en buscarla aquí, es el único lugar de referencia que tengo.

El pelirrojo alzó una ceja.

—¿Ahora? ¿No has hablado con ella?

Sasori intentó omitir el tono de indignación en su última pregunta. Ya había pasado semana y media desde aquel fracaso de cita, y el Uchiha no se había dignado en mandarle ni un solo mensaje… bueno, no a él directamente, sino a la chica fantasma que estaba formándose en su mente.

—No…—Itachi se notó aturdido, algo apenado—. La semana pasada estuve muy ocupado. Tuve muchos exámenes, así que no podía darle el tiempo que se merece—hizo una pausa, mirando al taheño a los ojos. Sasori pensó que eran oscuros y transparentes, y también que se veían muy cansados—. Quería buscarla personalmente, porque sé que a estas alturas ella debe estar molesta conmigo.

Sasori se quedó en silencio, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente. Abrió la boca, tentado en confesarle la verdad, pero la cerró. Itachi estaba mirando más allá de él, como buscando a alguien.

—No está aquí—dijo Sasori de golpe, recuperando su semblante normal, con el ceño levemente fruncido—. Ella casi no viene a los ensayos, así que es muy difícil que la halles aquí.

Giró el rostro y vio cómo los chicos del club recogían sus cosas mientras miraban de reojo a Itachi, quién sabe si porque el chico era popular o porque no era común ver alguien con la bata de la carrera de veterinaria en el salón de teatro. Para tranquilidad de Sasori, cuando ellos pasaron a su lado, se despidieron de él llamándolo por su apellido.

—Me toca recoger y cerrar, será mejor que te vayas, Uchiha—le dio la espalda al moreno para ir hacia la tarima.

Se sentía frío, nervioso, molesto y aliviado. Después de todo, Itachi seguía buscando a una chica habiendo conocido ya al verdadero Sasori. Y estaba bien, era algo que a fin de cuentas ya esperaba. Pero no podía evitar sentirse herido, así que habría seguido ignorándolo, de no ser porque el chico habló:

— _Cuando quiero intensamente a una persona, nunca digo su nombre a nadie. Es como ceder una parte de ella_ —dijo Itachi. El pelirrojo se detuvo y se volvió hacia el moreno, con los ojos avellana bien abiertos—. _He aprendido a amar el secreto. La cosa más corriente puede ser la más deliciosa, si uno la guarda para sí._

—Es…

—Mi cita favorita de Dorian Gray.

Sasori sonrió un poco. Subió a la tarima e Itachi le siguió.

—Así que has leído el libro.

—Hace mucho tiempo—contestó Itachi, mirando la utileria que el pelirrojo recogía. Rápidamente y sin ofrecerse, comenzó a ayudarlo—. Lo leí cuando tenía doce años. Fue un regalo de mi tío.

—Oh.

Sasori ya no estaba sonrojado, pero su corazón era una bomba de nervios. No sabía cómo seguirle la conversación a Itachi, por lo que se quedó en silencio mientras seguía recogiendo.

Itachi, por otro lado, pensó que el pelirrojo no era alguien amigable, aunque no le caía mal. Pese al silencio, simplemente continuó ayudándole la utilería. Entre las cosas, encontró una peluca castaña con caireles.

—Tienes una chispa—dijo Itachi. El taheño lo miró con sorpresa y algo de recelo, pues retrocedió sutilmente—. Quiero decir que pienso que puedes traer a la vida a los personajes que interpretas. Al menos esa impresión me diste hace un momento.

Dicho eso último, extendió la peluca y la colocó sobre la cabeza pelirroja del más bajito, que estaba desorientado por lo que acababa de oír. Itachi le dedicó una sonrisa amable, dando un paso hacia atrás para mirarle y también para respetar el espacio personal que de todas formas ya había invadido.

—Incluso podrías interpretar a Sybil Vane, con su carita de ángel y su pasión por Dorian y las obras de Shakespeare.

De hecho, lo primero que Itachi pensó al ver al pelirrojo fue que él podría ser cualquier personaje que se propusiera: un joven apuesto, una chica hermosa, alguien tétrico y angelical, o quizá una combinación de todos rostros y personalidades que se han descrito alguna vez.

Ahora mismo, Itachi veía frente a él a una chica bellísima, con hermosos y grandes ojos cafés, y una cabellera del mismo color. Ella lo miraba como si hubiese visto un fantasma, el puente de su nariz que separaba sus ojos estaba arrugado, y su boca semiabierta. Pensó que si Akasuna fuera una chica, sería de las más bellas que hubiera conocido… aunque quizá no tanto comparada con lo preciosa que Sasori debía ser.

Entonces, el pelirrojo rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando se quitó la peluca de golpe y la aventó de mala manera a la caja donde estaba guardando las cosas

—Yo no soy una mujer, Uchiha—dijo con tono molesto, frio como un témpano de hielo—. ¿Qué intentas hacer? ¿No estabas aquí por ver a… —hizo una pausa, su manzana de Adán se movió rápidamente—. a Sasori? Ya te dije que no está aquí, así que puedes irte.

Le dio la espalda, continuando con su trabajo en un intento de aparentar que no le importaba si Itachi se quedaba o no. Pero la verdad es que se sentía terrible, un nudo le rodeaba la garganta, sus ojos querían llorar y su mente le repetía una y otra vez que estaba actuando como un idiota.

Itachi decidió guardar silencio por unos segundos. Guardó las manos en su bata y desvió el rostro, pensando en sus siguientes palabras.

—Solo estaba tratando de ser amigable—dijo con voz suave, calmada y muy sincera a los oídos del otro—. Lamento si me tomé demasiada confianza.

Sasori tragó saliva. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él? ¿Por qué era tan difícil controlar esos pensamientos que lo orillaban a portarte como imbécil? Sí, sabía que Itachi únicamente estaba siendo amable, pero ¿qué no era esa una de las razones por las cuales le gustaba tanto?

La cosa era que esa amabilidad lastimaba. Sabía que eso era una pizca de lo único que alguna vez podría obtener de Itachi. Aquello lo hacía sentir impotente, porque si aún conservaba la esperanza de que Itachi se enamorara de Sasori, el moreno acababa de matarla al seguir pensando en una chica.

O bueno, esos eran los pensamientos irracionales que tenía ahora. Y estaban por hacer estallar su cabeza cuando el Uchiha rompió el silencio.

—Yo… bueno, tienes razón, es mejor que me vaya—dijo. Cuando Sasori lo miró, él estaba frotándose la nuca en un gesto incómodo. Parecía estar dudando en decir algo, aunque al final lo hizo—. ¿Podrías decirle a Sasori que vine a verla? De todas formas, le enviaré un mensaje pronto. De verdad quiero arreglar las cosas con ella.

Sasori cargó la caja para llevarla a su lugar. No se sentía capaz de mirar al otro de frente.

—Si quieres arreglar las cosas, hazlo tú mismo. No puedo ayudarte en eso.

Itachi parpadeó, mirando al pelirrojo que le daba la espalda. Se quedó parado algunos segundos, pensando en agregar algún comentario, pero quizá no tenía caso. Ese chico parecía bastante molesto.

—Nos vemos, Akasuna-san.

Y se dio la media vuelta, bajó de la tarima y desapareció por la puerta.

Cuando cayó en cuenta de que estaba solo, Sasori se llevó las manos que la cara y soltó un grito que se sofocó entre sus palmas. Así no era como quería tratar a Itachi, pero no supo controlar sus estúpidas emociones y terminó arruinando la oportunidad de tenerlo al menos como amigo (porque eso debía ser suficiente, ¿no?).

Dejó la caja en su lugar y barrió el lugar rápidamente. Luego tomó su mochila y salió del salón. Estaba dispuesto a ocupar su mente haciendo tarea en casa y platicando con su abuelita. No quería pensar en Itachi, aunque éste ya se había adueñado del noventa por ciento de su mente.

Sin embargo, a penas había dado unos pasos fuera del campus cuando recibió una llamada. Sacó el celular y al mirar la pantalla, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Era Itachi.

Se quedó mirando aquel nombre. Comenzó a sentir mucho calor, sus latidos estaban taladrándole el pecho. No podía contestarle. Itachi estaba esperando escuchar la voz de una chica, y tras el teléfono no había nadie más que un pelirrojo enano y torpemente enamorado. Así que espero hasta que el aparato dejó de sonar, pero cuando estaba por guardarlo en el bolsillo, Itachi volvió a llamar.

Sasori impulsivamente cortó la llamada.

La verdad es que la vida debía estar jugándole una broma cruel, porque ni había pasado un minuto cuando recibió otra llamada nuevamente.

Tremendo alivio que se llevó al ver que se trataba de Deidara.

—¿Sasori danna? Oh gracias por contestar. Necesito ayuda—la voz del rubio sonaba agitada.

—¿Qué pasó, Deidara? ¿Dónde estás?

—Peleé con Madara… de nuevo, hum—contestó pretendiendo sonar indignado, aunque Sasori notó que se le cortaba la voz—. Estoy en el centro… no tengo dinero para tomar un taxi o transporte. ¿Podrías venir por mí, por favor?

—¿Qué? Deidara, la verdad no me siento muy bien. Es mejor que le llames a tu madre para que te recoja.

—¡No puedo! ¡Me matará! —gritó y Sasori tuvo que apartar el oído del teléfono.

—Entonces regresa caminando.

—Sasori no danna, por favor. Tienes que ayudarme, ven por mí y dile a mi mamá que estuvimos ensayando para la obra, ¡por favor! Y le pediré que nos haga panqueques para cenar, hum.

El pelirrojo se sobó el puente de la nariz. Luego de pensarlo, accedió a la petición de su amigo. Pasar tiempo con él seguramente le ayudaría distraerse de pensar en Itachi.

—Bien, dame tu dirección y pediré un taxi.

Cuando Sasori bajó del auto, su amigo le esperaba en una esquina con el rostro tenso. Al verlo, hizo una mueca como si estuviera molesto, pero luego los ojos azules se inundaron de lágrimas y él se mordió el labio. Ver a Deidara así, con su chaqueta de cuero bajo las luces neón de la cuidad nocturna de Tokio, hizo a Sasori pensar en la escena trágica de una novela cyberpunk.

No preguntó nada. Dejó que su amigo lo abrazara. Éste lloró un poco y Sasori le dio algunas palmadas en la espalda en su mejor y más exitoso intento para dar consuelo a alguien. Luego, ambos subieron al taxi.

El camino de regreso era silencioso. Deidara gemía un poquito, Sasori miraba por la ventana y un luego de un momento, el conductor decidió poner la radio para variar. Estaba sonando una canción de algún grupo coreano que estaba de moda. El pelirrojo miró de reojo al rubio, suspiró un poco para finalmente preguntarle:

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Ahh—Deidara se talló los ojos—. Pues creo que terminamos, aunque no estoy seguro… tal vez.

—¿Tal vez?

—Le dije que se fuera a la mierda, hum. Supongo que puede entender que terminé con él.

—No necesariamente.

—¡Bueno! Allá él si no lo entendió, hum.

—¿Y por qué quisiste terminar con él? Pensé que lo amabas mucho, que lo que sentías por él era el único tipo de arte que no era efímero.

—¡Estupideces! A fin de cuentas, todo es efímero. Se pierde así—chasqueó los dedos—: de la noche a la mañana.

—¿Vas a decirme lo que pasó? ¿O solo me la pasaré escuchando tus lamentos?

—Pues… sé que se está divorciando pero pareciera que no es así, hum.

—Los divorcios pueden ser procesos largos.

—Bueno… sí, lo entiendo, pero ese no es el punto.

—¿Entonces? Deidara, tú lo conociste cuando él ya estaba separado, no entiendo qué te agobia tanto que te hizo dejarlo.

—Que él está pensando en volver con su esposa, hum. ¿Sabes? Jamás me había preocupado eso hasta hace poco, por eso comencé a faltar a los ensayos, porque quería pasar más tiempo con él, quería que viera lo mucho que lo amo y que no tuviera tiempo de pensar en ella, hum. ¡pero no! Todo lo que hacía era repetírmelo una y otra vez.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Que quiere volver con ella?

Deidara hizo una mueca y se limpió la nariz con el dorso de la mano.

—Algo así… sus hijos quieren que ellos actúen como una pareja, que salgan juntos y esas cosas, hum. Y Madara me ha estado diciendo que está harto de pelear con ella todo el tiempo, que quiere llevarse bien con la madre de sus hijos—lo último lo dijo con un tono de indignación y con un chorro de lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas.

—¿Y eso significa que volverán?

—¡Quiere comportarse con ella como si fuera su esposa!

—Pero… es su esposa. Al menos legalmente—suspiró—. Dime, ¿canceló el divorcio?

—No…

—¿Y por qué te preocupas tanto? Mira, yo no sé mucho de estas cosas, pero entiendo que sus hijos aún son pequeños, es natural que los haga tristes ver a sus padres pelear, y no es justo para ellos pasar por un proceso tan duro. A fin de cuentas, ellos son sus padres, no pueden desentenderse de sus hijos solo porque estén divorciándose. ¿No es mejor que lleven una relación cordial?

—Sí, pero salir juntos… estar comportándose como familia… me hace sentir que él no me da mi lugar, hum. Y que ella todavía tiene oportunidad de recuperarlo.

—Bueno mocoso, fuiste tú quien lo terminaste.

Deidara lanzó un suspiro y se abrazó a sí mismo. Ya estaban a una esquina de su casa.

—Solo me gustaría que él tuviera el coraje de hablarles de mí… de decirles que está en una relación conmigo—sus ojos azules se clavaron sobre su pelirrojo amigo —. Que tenga el coraje de confesar que me ama, pese a que yo sea un chico, hum.

Y eso, más que liberar los sentimientos del rubio, se hundió como daga sobre el corazón del pelirrojo.

 **ღ**

A Sasori no le costó trabajo convencer a la madre del rubio que se habían demorado en el ensayo de la obra. Ella siempre había creído que tener a Sasori cerca era bueno para su hijo, pues a comparación de éste, el taheño era maduro y responsable. Así que gustosa les preparó panqueques a ambos para cenar.

Durante la cena Sasori y Deidara evitaron cualquier tema que pudiese tocar la sensibilidad del rubio. Es mismo Deidara disimulaba muy bien en frente de su madre, que en ningún momento sospechó que su hijo había sido un mar de lágrimas hacia apenas una hora.

A eso de las ocho y media de la noche, Sasori se despidió de ambos. La madre lo invitó a dormir, pero como el chico desistió alentando que había avisado a su abuela que volvería temprano, ella solo le dijo que se fuera con cuidado y avisara cuando estuviera en casa.

Deidara lo acompañó a la puerta.

—Gracias por no decir nada, danna—dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

—No me corresponde. Además, ni siquiera le has dicho que sales (o salías) con un hombre mayor que tú.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

—Tu abuela tampoco sabe la tontería que hiciste con ese Uchiha, hum.

—Cállate, mocoso.

—¿Y qué? ¿Me vas a contar que más ha pasado? Si es que ha pasado algo, claro está, hum.

Sasori desvió la mirada y salió de la casa. Se giró hacia su amigo con el ceño fruncido.

—Más te vale que ya no faltes a los ensayos, ¿entendiste, mocoso?

—¡Sí, sí, hum!

Y cerró la puerta en sus narices.

El pelirrojo lanzó un suspiro y se llevó las manos a la cara. El mismo pensamiento seguía revoloteando en su cabeza: _"Que tenga el coraje de confesar que me ama, aunque yo sea un chico"._

Al menos, Deidara podía luchar por eso. Pero él no siquiera tenía oportunidad de exigir nada de Itachi, porque él jamás lo voltearía ver.

—Porque soy un chico—mustió, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza—. Dios, ¡porque soy un chico! ¡Tengo que terminar esto de una buena vez!

Se descubrió el rostro y dio media vuelta para marcharse. Entonces, notó una figura a unos metros de él que lo estaba observando y volteó en su dirección para darse cuenta que no era nadie más que Uchiha Itachi.

Aunque era lógico que ese encuentro era totalmente accidental. Itachi estaba frente al gimnasio de la calle de Deidara, llevaba su maleta deportiva y se notaba que acababa de ducharse. Miraba a Sasori con algo de curiosidad. Cuando el pelirrojo le correspondió la mirada, solo reaccionó dándole una pequeña sonrisa cordial.

Sasori tragó saliva. De nuevo el tambor dentro de su pecho. Al percatarse de que Itachi caminaba al parqueadero para tomar su bicicleta, sus piernas se movieron hacia él automáticamente.

—Espera…—sostuvo el brazo del moreno, que lo observó con esos ojos negros.

—Akasuna-san—dijo él—. ¿Todo está bien?

—¿Eh? Sí, claro—sacudió la cabeza y soltó el brazo del chico—. Bueno, de hecho quería disculparme por mi comportamiento anterior. Fui demasiado grosero—miró a otro lado, sus mejillas le ardían y le aterraba que sus sentimientos fueran tan transparentes—. Lo siento.

Itachi le miró por unos segundos. Sasori no le devolvía la mirada, pero aun así le sonrió amablemente y quitó la cadena de su bicicleta.

—No te preocupes—dijo el muchacho—. Entiendo que estuvieses molesto conmigo. A fin de cuentas, ella es tu amiga. Creo que yo hubiese reaccionado igual…

—En realidad nunca fue mi intención tratarte así.

El moreno encogió los hombros.

—A veces nuestras emociones se escapan de nuestro control. En serio, no te preocupes por eso.

El pelirrojo se mordió el labio, sintiendo que la conversación estaba llegando a su fin. Algo hacía que su corazón palpitara con intensidad, pero no era una sensación dolorosa. Quizá era la amabilidad de Itachi, quizá era la forma en la que le sonreía, esa que alimentaba sus deseos de acercarse a él cada vez más.

—¿Por qué no empezamos de nuevo? Eres algo huraño, pero me agradas Akasuna-san—confesó Itachi.

" _Debes decirle. Debes decirle ahora. Estarás mintiéndole si aceptas esto… y no habrá vuelta atrás"._

—Me parece perfecto—respondió Sasori, y por primera vez en ese momento fue capaz de verlo a los ojos.

—¿Entonces somos amigos?

—¿Amigos?

—Sí—desvió la mirada—. Quiero decir que podríamos serlo con el tiempo.

—Con el tiempo. Amigos. Claro.

—Bien.

—Bien.

Itachi sacó su bicicleta y se volvió hacia el taheño.

—¿Para dónde vas? Quizá podemos regresar juntos.

Sasori abrió los ojos. Brillaron como los de una quinceañera enamorada, aunque gracias a que las luces del establecimiento no alumbraban directamente su rostro, Itachi no lo notó.

El pelirrojo dio el nombre de su prefectura y el moreno le sonrió.

—¡Genial! Me queda de paso—se montó en su bicicleta—. Sube.

—¿Qué? —Sasori se coloró como tomate.

La pregunta sonó a la defensiva, así que Itachi hizo una expresión aturdida y luego se sobó la nuca.

—Pensé que podríamos ir en mi bicicleta, es más rápido.

—Creo que prefiero caminar, gracias.

—Oh—Itachi se bajó de la bicicleta—. Entonces está bien, no hay problema.

Él comenzó a caminar mientras empujaba su bicicleta. Cuando Sasori entendió que aún lo estaba invitando a regresar juntos, lo siguió.

Y ahora ahí estaban, uno al lado del otro como dos extraños guiados hacia el mismo destino. Caminaron algunos segundos en un silencio que solo era roto por el sonido de un grillo. Itachi comenzaba a entender que cuando se trataba de ese chico, él siempre debía hablar primero.

—¿Y todo está bien?

Sasori se giró hacia él.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Bueno, estabas gritándole a una puerta que eras un chico y que querías terminar con algo de una buena vez.

Sasori se quedó callado. Le había dado un tirón en el estómago. Se sentía avergonzado de que Itachi hubiese escuchado todo eso.

—Disculpa, no quise entrometerme—señaló el Uchiha.

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

—No es nada, estaba discutiendo con Deidara, pero no es nada grave— mintió.

—¿Es tu novia?

—¿Qué? No, Deidara es un amigo.

—Ah, entonces discutiste con tu amigo…

—Sí, pero no es algo grave. Mañana estaremos como si nada.

Itachi le regaló otra de esas sonrisas tan cálidas.

—Si es así, entonces me alegro. Debe ser una amistad muy especial.

El pelirrojo solo asintió y ambos volvieron a quedar callados. Pero Sasori comenzaba a relajarse. Pese a saberse enamorado de Itachi, los latidos de su corazón eran normales, el color de su rostro natural y de pronto el silencio no parecía tan incómodo.

—Y… tu problema de salud, ¿cómo va? —va aquella pregunta había estado rondando en su cabeza por varios días—. ¿Estás mejor?

—Ah, sí— respondió el moreno—. Supongo que era estrés. Las cosas de la escuela y mis familiares se me juntaron, sentía demasiada presión y creo que simplemente mi cuerpo se agotó.

—¿Deberes familiares? —preguntó Sasori—. ¿Qué tipo de deberes? ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

Cuando Itachi notó la preocupación del joven, se detuvo y lo miró amablemente.

—No te preocupes, Akasuna-san, en verdad estoy bien. Solo me agoté, me quedé dormido todo el día, por eso no pude ver a Sasori—explicó—. El doctor me dio algunas vitaminas, eso es todo.

—Entiendo…—aunque realmente la preocupación no se había ido del todo, decidió no preguntarle nada más. No quería dar a relucir actitudes que podrían desenmascararlo.

—Gracias por preocuparte de todas maneras.

Y el silencio volvió a reinar por algunos segundos.

De reojo, Sasori observó al moreno. Nunca se imaginó verlo caminando a su lado, con ese rostro perfecto, su cabello húmedo agitándose por el viento nocturno, la maleta golpeando sus omóplatos con cada paso y la forma en que se mordía las uñas de la mano que no guiaba la bicicleta.

Mordisco tras mordisco, en silencio.

—Uchiha—cuando lo llamó, Itachi se volvió a él rápidamente, como si lo hubieran despertado de un sueño. Su voz era demasiado gentil cuando le preguntó qué sucedía. Sasori dirigió la mirada hacia el frente—. Quería preguntarte algo… sobre Sasori.

—Dime.

—¿Ella realmente te gusta?

Itachi levantó las cejas y guardó su mano libre en el bolsillo de su pants. Parecía estar pensando las palabras que diría.

—Creo que sí, ella me gusta mucho—confesó el muchacho, sonrojándose ligeramente. Cuando notó que su acompañante se había percatado de este detalle, río un poco y añadió—: Te puede parecer raro, ¿no? Después de todo nunca he visto su cara. Pero me gusta cómo me siento cuando charlo con ella. No es el tipo de chica demandante, pero siempre está ahí, leyéndome. Hablar con ella es como un respiro para mí.

El pelirrojo sonrió para sus adentros. Aquellas palabras habían sido como un motor para su corazón. La verdad era que para Sasori, hablar con Itachi también era una dosis de oxígeno. Cada uno de esos días agradeció poder saber más del moreno y darse cuenta que no solo estaba cautivado por su rostro.

Sasori ya no podía especular y justificarse solo con que Itachi parecía el chico perfecto. Sabía, por ejemplo, que tenía un hermano menor que amaba con toda su alma, que estudiaba veterinaria porque cuando tenía ocho años su gato murió de envenenamiento sin que él pudiese hacer nada, que podría dejarse sobornar por una caja de dangos, y obviamente que Izumi y él habían tenido una relación poco sana durante tres años.

Entonces, esto último le trajo una duda a la cabeza.

—Quizá piensas así de ella solo porque apareció en el momento correcto.

—¿Cómo?

—Cuando estabas despechado por tu ex novia, Sasori apareció y te levantó los ánimos, ¿cierto? —lo miró a los ojos—. Tal vez aquello que sientes no es más que agradecimiento. Tal vez solo intentas reemplazar a la tal Izumi.

Los ojos de Itachi se abrieron con sorpresa. No fue capaz de aguantarle la mirada al pelirrojo. Incluso sacó su mano del bolsillo y se llevó el puño a la boca. Pero evitó morderse las uñas.

—Sí, es agradecimiento—confesó él—, pero no lo es todo. Ella me hace respirar… Y soy un imbécil por haberme alejado estos días— se pasó la mano por el cabello—. Lo que quiero es conocerla más, ¿sabes? Siento que tú sabes mucho de ella y yo solo conozco su nombre. Ella casi no dice nada de sí misma, pero sé que, si la conozco más, terminaré enamorado de ella.

Sasori paparpado.

—Eres muy idealista—dijo el taheño—. No deberías idealizar a las personas, o constantemente te llevarás muchas decepciones.

—Pero siempre es mejor arriesgarse que quedarse sin intentarlo—contrapuso el moreno—. Así no te sentirás culpable, porque lo habrás dado todo.

Sasori lo miró atentamente, sin ser capaz de decir algo más. Itachi había sonado muy seguro a sus oídos, pero le daba la impresión de que él había dicho eso es un intento de convencerse a sí mismo, no al pelirrojo. De todas maneras, Sasori no agregó nada más.

Cuando llegaron a la prefectura del taheño, Itachi le sonrió amistosamente en una especie de despido.

—¿Cuál es tu número, Akasuna-san? —preguntó Itachi mientras sacaba su celular.

Sasori sintió escalofríos en todo el cuerpo.

—Yo… no tengo.

—¿No tienes celular?

—Lo tengo, pero no aquí. Casi no lo uso.

—Oh… ya veo.

Itachi bajó un poco la mirada. Aquella reacción hizo que Sasori flanqueara. Quizá estaba arruinando su única oportunidad.

—Pero puedes darme tu número. Cuando llegue a casa te agregaré.

Itachi así lo hizo.

 **ღ**

Cuando Itachi llegó a casa, solo se escuchaba el sonido de la televisión. Sasuke seguramente estaba con sus amigos del equipo, y su padre, como la mayoría de las veces, no estaba en casa.

Caminó hasta la sala. Su madre miraba un show de talentos, con la cabeza recargada en la palma de su mano y una copa de vino llena sobre la otra mano. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados.

—Mamá, ya llegué.

Itachi se detuvo a un lado de su madre, tomándola del hombro para llamar su atención. Pero ella solo levantó las cejas un poco, sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla. En algún momento debió pasar algo chistoso en el programa, pues ella río un poco, pero era una muerta.

El muchacho decidió que sería como cualquier otra noche. Su madre nunca se mostraba alegre a menos que hubiera visitas. Lo único que hacía la mayor parte del día era mirar televisión, tomar vino y contemplar la colección de muñecas bailarinas que tenía en su vitrina.

Él estaba por marcharse, cuando ocurrió la excepción a la regla y su madre le llamó.

—Cariño, ¿dónde está tu hermano?

Itachi volteó, creyendo que ella lo estaría mirando. Pero la mujer continuaba viendo su programa.

—Supongo que se prolongó su entrenamiento. No debe tardar.

—¿Entrenamiento? Debe estar perdiendo el tiempo con esos vagos que tiene como amigos—dijo ella.

—Está entrenando, mamá.

—Tonterías—al fin, ella dobló la cabeza para ver a su hijo. Tenía grandes ojeras bajo los ojos. Se veía muy hermosa, sí, pero era la belleza de un muerto—. No es como tú, cariño. No es comprometido, responsable, no es perfecto. Se parece tanto a tu padre…

Itachi desvió la mirada.

—Acércate, cariño—pidió y él obedeció. Ella le acarició la mejilla hasta bajar a la barbilla, luego le sonrió—. Mi niño, tú no eres como ellos. Tú eres perfecto. Tú y yo nacimos con talento, con chispa. No dejes que te la quiten como hicieron conmigo, mi amor. Tú debes llegar lejos— Ella se quedó en silencio, como perdida, Itachi tampoco sabia qué decir, sus piernas comenzaban a hormiguearle—. ¿Entendido?

Él asintió, dejándose llevar por el agarre de su madre.

—Sí, mamá.

Ella sonrió y lo soltó. Itachi fue a su habitación. Como la casa estaba tan silenciosa, aún se escuchaban las risas de Mikoto frente al televisor. Itachi supuso que tanto él como los empleados de la casa estarían pensando lo mismo en ese momento: su madre estaba loca.

Miró las pastillas para dormir. Si se tomaba una, podría dormir un día. Quizá si se tomaba todas podría dormir para siempre. Pero esa era una idea descabellada.

El día de hoy, intentaría dormir sin pastillas. Además, sin contar la escena con su madre hace unos momentos, había tenido un buen día: hizo un nuevo amigo, alguien que no lo trató como todos los demás, con amabilidad forzada, con admiración, como si él fuera perfecto; una especie de criatura diferente y exclusiva y no un humano común y corriente.

También estaba Sasori y la tranquilidad que le causaba pensar en ella y en la posibilidad de remediar las cosas, de que quizá pudiese surgir algo entre ellos…

Itachi tomó su teléfono. Había algo que hacer antes de dormir.

 **ღ**

Aunque Deidara no se había ganado un regaño de su madre, Chiyo-baa sí regañó a Sasori por no avisar que llegaría tarde. Él se disculpó con su abuelita hasta el cansancio, pues se sintió terrible al llegar a casa y darse cuenta que ella le había preparado su cena favorita, la cual ya estaba fría para esos momentos.

Cuando ella se calmó, Sasori fue a su habitación y buscó entre sus cajones un celular viejo, de esos que no eran smartphones. Lo conectó a la corriente, estaba por agregar el número del moreno cuando su teléfono del diario vibró.

Era un mensaje de Itachi para Sasori.

" _Hola, Sasori._

 _Me siento terrible por todo lo que ha pasado. No quería dejarte plantada el día de nuestra cita, pero tuve algunos problemas personales y me fue imposible ir. Tampoco debí dejarte de escribir. Me siento terrible por eso. He tenido tanto estrés en la cabeza por los proyectos de la universidad y lo que menos quiero es arrastrarte a mis problemas, porque de verdad me interesas._

 _Discúlpame, en serio. Quiero que sepas que en verdad quiero conocerte más._

 _Oh, y conocí a tu amigo Akasuna-San. Me invitó a la obra en la que participarás, espero que no te moleste que vaya a verte"._

Sasori se mordió el labio. El cursor en su teléfono esperaba que él escribiera una respuesta, pero su cabeza y su corazón entraron en guerra.

Al final de todo, ¿qué podía perder? Si se hacían amigos cercanos, Itachi eventualmente descubriría sus sentimientos por él. La oportunidad de que le correspondiera era completamente nula siendo un varón, y no estaba dispuesto en cambiarse de género.

Mientras durara, disfrutaría cada segundo. Así que continuó con la mentira.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Hasta la próxima! :3 Ya saben que sí actualizo, jejeje.


End file.
